Meet On That Beautiful Shore
by AnastaziaDanielle
Summary: Post Battle of the Five Armies. The line of Durin finds peace after death.


Disclaimer: The Hobbit belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson and Company.

Author's Note: I must warn you that I'm not a Tolkien scholar, so there is a very real chance that this doesn't match up with his works. You have been warned.

The title and the fic are based on the hymn "Sweet By and By." It takes place after the Battle of the Five Armies.

"In the sweet by and by,

We shall meet on that beautiful shore."

"…And our spirits shall suffer no more,

Not a sigh for the blessing of rest."

Meet On That Beautiful Shore

Pain speared through Kili's body, yet still he groped for his brother's hand. Fili lay beside him, his body already cold and lifeless, but Kili still needed his brother's touch. He was afraid as his life ebbed from his body, yet he couldn't imagine life without his brother at his side.

Things around him grew distant. He felt a cold settle deep down in his bones. The hazy sunlight seemed to fade to gray and then his eyelids were so heavy he couldn't keep them open. Although he tried with all his might, Kili could no longer feel Fili's cold fingers in his. He tried to make his mouth form his brother's name, but his lips would not move. He wondered if this is what it felt like to die, this cold nothingness. Where were the Halls of Waiting? Where was Fili? Where was his father? Kili was pretty sure Thorin had fallen as well.

A sharp pang speared his heart when he realized that his mother would be left all alone in the world. He fought to hold on to a spark of life for her sake, but felt any remaining warmth slip from his grasp. Then all was dark.

And in a flash, there was warmth on his face. His body felt no more pain; the ache in his ribs was gone. The burning fire in his shoulder had disappeared. A sudden, solid hand gripped his.

"Brother! I've been waiting for you."

Kili opened his eyes at the sound of his brother's voice. Fili stood before him, whole and healthy again, his blue eyes shining and his blonde hair silky smooth. "Fili!" He embraced his older brother and held on tightly.

"Fili! Kili!" Their uncle's voice resonated down the white, peaceful hall that echoed with their voices. The air was warm, but felt just right. The place was cozy although it was large. Kili realized he was no longer at the gates of Erebor. He found himself folded into Thorin's embrace, but when he pulled back he barely recognized the man before him.

Thorin looked younger. Gone were the white streaks in his dark hair. The age and worry lines were erased from his face. His blue eyes glinted with happiness and a smile curved his lips. Was this what Thorin would have been like had Erebor never fallen?

"Uncle, you look happy," Kili stated as Fili threw his arm around his younger brother's shoulder.

"We have no more pain here, no more worries. Do you not feel free?" Thorin questioned.

Kili found he couldn't stop smiling; his heart was as light as a feather. "I do feel free, Uncle," he beamed. "And we will be waiting here for Mother; she will join us one day and we will all be together again."

"Aye, Kili," Fili agreed happily.

"My boys, look how handsome you are!"

The three dwarves turned to see a handsome, sturdy dwarf with blonde hair and deep brown eyes. Fili knew him at once. "Father!" He hurried forward and flung his arms around the man he hadn't seen since he was five years old.

Kili found his feet propelling him forward although he had never met the man who had sired him. "Father," he breathed. "Finally, I have always wondered…" he broke off as the blonde dwarf folded his youngest into a warm embrace.

Kili felt a happiness bubble up in him that he had never before experienced. He heard a happy shout and turned to see Thorin wrapped in the embrace of another dark-haired dwarf that looked a lot like the youngest heir of Durin. Uncle Frerin. And behind him was Grandfather and Great-grandfather.

Kili grinned at his brother. "When Mother joins us our happiness will be complete."

"Aye, brother, that it will," Fili smiled, clapping Kili on the back.

They hurried forward to join the circle of their family, reunited once again.

The End

Dedicated to those who have already reached the beautiful shore: My Daddy, Uncle Bruce, Uncle Bobby, Grandma, both of my granddaddies, Dr. John, and Erin


End file.
